


Large Pizza to Go

by The_Exile



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Backstory, Community: ladiesbingo, Family, Female Friendship, Gen, Pizza, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: They sit outside Paula's house sharing a large pizza and talking about family, work, psychic powers your mum and brother don't know you have, missing dads who leave you suspiciously large amounts of money... that sort of everyday problem.





	Large Pizza to Go

**Author's Note:**

> for fill 'takeout'

This was a great idea," Tracy enthused between generous bites of the large pizza they were currently devouring between them. They hadn't held back with the toppings; this was Paula's special treat. Peppers, olives, chunks of chicken and salami, extra sprinkles of cheese; the various debris from the messily stacked pizza was rapidly intercepted and devoured by the already plump black and white cat hiding under the park bench outside the Polestar school. Paula's pet cat Borealis, or Boris for short, didn't know that the girls had spotted him and, while he wasn't supposed to eat random human food that wasn't terribly good for cats, she hadn't actually noticed him observe rules or be particularly ill afterwards, at least not enough to dissuade him from doing the same thing again.

"Well, the school's closed for the summer and my dad doesn't care who comes over, as long as they're not a boy who is any weirder than Ness," replied Paula, "Those were his exact words."

Tracy giggled, "At least you have a dad who you didn't genuinely think was a phone when you were two years old."

"Well, my family is yours, as far as I'm concerned."

"Mm-hm? Does my brother know that?" she asked, laughing when Paula blushed, "Anyway, it's good to be away from home, Lord knows how long its been since I had a real holiday with all of this alien invasion madness going on..."

"Only get to come here on business, eh?"

Tracy frowned, "What d'you mean?"

"At the Express."

"Oh, I don't do the deliveries! I'm just the receptionist..."

"Are you sure? Because it's a weird thing to do, to manage someone else's delivery service from a different location to where the office is - I can tell by the lack of barking dogs - and what's more, you're always at home whenever I come round, whatever time of day."

"I work funny hours..."

"And then there's the psychic energy you're giving off. It's enough to give me a migraine," she complained, "And I haven't seen you light any sneaky fires under any annoying bullies, or heal yourself when you fall off your bike. You only know Teleport, am I right? Because you wanted to focus on Teleport, get it just right so you never make any mistakes?"

Tracy looked down at her feet, "I still only know Alpha."

"Tracy, there are monks in Dalaam who've spent their whole lives trying to achieve 'only' Alpha'. I respect your choice not to tell anyone, I'm just curious. Did you get hounded by the press as well?"

She shook her head, "I'm always in my delivery outfit that's super baggy with a big hat, so I don't get identified, and I'm super good at running away in an emergency. Not just from photographers either, there was this crocodile..."

"I can imagine. Are you worried Ness might freak out that his little sister might possibly be in any danger? Or that your mum won't let you do a dangerous part time job?"

"Oh, she doesn't notice we're gone. You've seen what she's like with Ness," Tracy rolled her eyes, "No, it's... its just that I know my mum gets a little spooked about our psychic powers. How we're all developing them, not just Ness. And she's always had this sixth sense of when to pick up the phone and whether or not her son's in danger and..."

"And yet it's not that strong, not strong enough to account for how strong you two got, and you don't see your dad enough to ask him about it. Am I right?"

Tracy nodded, "We... we don't even know if he's okay. We can tell how strong he is by how well shielded he always is. Why'd he want to hide from his own family? And, not that we're complaining, but where does he get all that money he sends back to us?"

"And those deliveries you do all over the world are a good cover for looking for him, by any chance?"

"Not sure what I'm gonna do now they know Escargo's gone bust and Mach Pizza doesn't deliver worldwide, though."

"Honestly? Our family got on much better once we started being open about my powers," she said, "We didn't always get on so rosy. I'm the only one in my family with powers, so... you know how religious my family is. But when I convinced them that the light I pray to only leads me to good, that my fires are meant for evil..."

"I can see how that could have been awkward, yeah." 

"I hope you sort things out with your family, Tracy, and if there's anything we can ever do for you..."

"Thanks," she blushed, "... The pizza's cold."

"I know a little trick to fix that."


End file.
